From the Moment I Saw You
by parkershae
Summary: Bella is new to Forks, and she is drawn to the Cullen family, and vice versa. She begins to date Edward, but when she meets his parents for the first time, she begins to have feelings for someone else. No relation to books. Language and lemons.


**FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Bella is new to Forks, and when she meets the Cullen family, she is quickly drawn to them. She begins to date Edward, who tells her of their vampirism, and they become very much infatuated with each other. But when she meets his parents for the first time, she begins to have feelings for someone else.**

**Bella is human.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Bye, Dad!" I yelled back as I left my new home in Forks, Washington.

It was my first day at school, in the middle of the semester. Luckily, it wasn't raining, and my old principal transferred all my credits and grades over. I hopped in my rusty, old truck and headed to Forks High, not really excited about meeting new people. I realized it only took about ten minutes to get there, and I was early, unfortunately. I got out and tried to hide my face as I felt all of the students' stares on me.

"Hi. I'm Jessica," a peppy girl said to me. "You must be Bella Swan. I was assigned to be your tour guide today. Sounds lame, right? It is. It sucks, but I have to do it. You seem nice enough, though, so no offense about that other stuff."

"None taken, but I don't really need a tour guide. Thanks, but I took this orientation thing last week with the V.P."

She smiled. "It's cool. It takes a load off my back. So, what class are you going to?"

"History with Thompson. You?" I asked, in a better mood now that I knew I wouldn't have to be around this girl all day.

"Geometry with Parker. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."

I handed her the yellow sheet of paper I got from the office, and she read over it quickly. "Cool. We have Gym and lunch together. I'll see you around, Bella."

"Yeah, sure."

Jessica walked off with some blonde-haired guy, and I proceeded to my first period class. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would to walk there, so the late bell rang just a few minutes after I settled down.

"It seems as though we have a new student with us today. Welcome, Miss Isabella Swan."

"Thanks, but it's just Bella."

"Of course, Bella," Mr. Thompson replied with a grin. He seemed like a happy teacher, and I was actually ready to get back to work.

***

Lunch came quickly.

The first four hours of school passed by just like any other day, and I grabbed the contents of my tray quickly, heading to an empty table. I didn't feel like eating with any of the people I had met so far, so I planned on sitting alone.

"Hello," a velvet voice interrupted my thoughts. "May I please sit here?"

I looked up, and a bronze-haired beauty entered my sight. I barely managed a nod.

"You're Bella, right? The new girl?" he asked, sitting down straight across from me.

"Yeah." I despised being the new kid in town. It got me a lot of attention.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I moved here two years ago. It won't take long for you to settle in."

I smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just unnaturally shy around people I don't know very well."

"It's okay." His lips curved upward, and he continued. "I don't mind shy people."

I looked down, grinning wider, and said, "So, do you eat lunch alone, too?"

"Not usually. I eat with my brothers and sisters. There's five of us, but they're not here today. I saw you, so I thought I'd take a chance and come over here. I don't get along with the other people here. They're too… annoying."

I giggled. "I know what you mean. The people I've met today… Whew."

He laughed along. "Welcome to Forks, mademoiselle."

"French, eh? Nice." He was bringing out a side of me I didn't know I had. A less shy side.

"Oui," he chuckled.

We talked for the rest of lunch, and we ended up having our last two periods together - English and Biology. He walked with me to our classes, not ashamed of being seen with the new girl. I guess it was because he was kind of an outsider, too.

We were late to our last class, Bio, and we were called out for it. It didn't matter to me, though. I was too infatuated with this Adonis boy to care.

"Mister Cullen and Miss… Swan, it's nice of you two to finally join us."

"Sorry, Mister Molina. It won't happen again," Edward told our teacher.

He accepted that and sent us to our seats. I was his assigned lab partner since he was the only one left. He had been working the whole year alone, after he volunteered to do so. We began working on our projects, and the end of the school day came to a quick close.

Edward accompanied me on the not-so-long journey to my truck, and when we got there, he stopped suddenly. A strange look came across his face, like he was trying to fight an urge to do something. He jogged off to his nice, silver Volvo and jumped in, speeding off and leaving me confused as to what the hell just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It will be getting to the good parts soon enough. Review!**


End file.
